Return of a Phoenix
by Alucard354565
Summary: Part 2 of 2. Phoenix returns! But with a surprise as well. Will this surprise bring happiness or bring darkness? With The Phoenix Sun approaching, will Erza be enough to help her through it? Or will she need Knightwalker as well? Or perhaps something entirely different? And will this something be Knightwalker's second chance at love? Erza x OC x Knightwalker. Rated M in some scenes


**A/N: I'm Back! Well, Phoenix is too...and Erza...maybe Natsu...and Happy...and a new OC based off of me.**

**Phoenix: JUST GET ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Erza: Please? I want my Phoenix back.**

**Natsu: *Starts Arguing with Gray***

**Author: WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP!**

**Natsu and Gray: Yes Ma'am.**

**Phoenix: Um...does anyone know why Erza keeps staring at me with a lustful gaze?**

**Erza: *picks up Phoenix and takes her out of the room***

**Mysterious OC: When do I come in?**

**Author: Later, when-**

**Knightwalker: *punches Author* Don't spoil anything!**

**Author: Oh and Knightwalker and Erza will be having big parts in this story.**

**Knightwalker: I better. *corners Author***

**Happy: The author does not own Fairy Tail. She just owns Phoenix and her OCs**

* * *

Phoenix's training was over.

1 year had passed and the guild moved on.

Erza did as well.

She started dating Jellal and was settling for getting married.

This is Phoenix's last chance to return to Fairy Tail and her lover before they are both lost to a world of darkness.

* * *

Phoenix sat on the makeshift bed awaiting Damon and Knightwalker. Igneel and Atlas Flame would check on her sometimes but she would remain still. Anger was bursting within her at what she had heard: Erza was getting married. Phoenix knew that Erza had moved on but this quickly? Phoenix clears her mind as Damon enters the volcano.

"We...have a problem." He says, making Phoenix get up.

"What is it?" Phoenix asks.

"Jellal plans to resurrect Zeref again. He's going to try and use Erza's body like last time. This is your chance to get Erza back, save the guild, and the world all in one. Go back to Earthland." Damon says, opening a portal.

Phoenix says her goodbyes and walks through the portal...only to land on top of Natsu. Phoenix gets off of Natsu as he got up and was about to punch Phoenix when he froze as he saw her.

"Phoenix?"

"Hi"

"But...YOU DIED!"

"Don't you know anything about phoenixes? We are reborn every time we die."

"You hurt Erza!"

"I KNOW! I hate myself for that."

"Why are you here?"

"Jellal is planning to try and resurrect Zeref again."

"I knew it! I knew he was up to something!"

"Do you know where the wedding is taking place?"

"It's about to take place behind the guild! Come on!" Natsu yells as he and Happy lead Phoenix to the guild.

Once there, they heard the wedding song of the bride walking to the groom. Phoenix climbs the front of the guild, as does Natsu, and sees Erza with Jellal standing next to the priest. The priest was talking and finally says something Phoenix was waiting for:

"If anyone has an objection of these two, speak your mind now."

"I OBJECT!" Phoenix yells from the top of the guild.

The guild gasps in surprise at who it was. Erza squints but couldn't see who it was. The sun was too bright. She did see Natsu and thought it was him. She takes out her sword as Natsu lands in front of her. She was about to give him a beating when a hand stops her. Erza's eyes widen as she sees Phoenix stopping her.

"I object. Jellal is guilty of trying to resurrect Zeref." Phoenix says, looking at the captain of Magnolia's guard.

"And on who's authority are you here on?" He asks.

"The Phoenix King, Damon, himself. As well as the Fire Dragons, Igneel and Atlas Flame." Phoenix says.

Jellal grits his teeth and throws a knife at Phoenix. She dodges it and disappears into the sky and reappears behind Jellal as Damon appears. Phoenix cuffs Jellal with her fire and walks him to the portal. Damon closes the portal as he lands in front of the guild.

"Hello, Makarov."

"It has been quite some time since the last time I saw you."

"5 years to be exact."

Damon chuckles and looks at Phoenix.

"What will you do now?" Phoenix asks.

"Watch over you from the kingdom as I've always done." He says, nudging Phoenix toward Erza.

Erza's expression shows a hurt one and Phoenix looks down with guilt. Phoenix takes a deep breath and kisses Erza. Everyone in the guild was surprised by this. They had no clue that Erza and Phoenix were together but Phoenix's return and learning of their relationship made the guild even more happy. Erza deepens the kiss, not caring that the guild was watching, and Phoenix wraps her arms around Erza's neck since Erza was 1 foot taller than Phoenix.

Phoenix pulls away, blushing as Erza holds her.

"Welcome back" Erza says.

"You're not mad that I didn't come back?" Phoenix asks with a confused look on her face.

"Well...you can always make it up to me tonight." Erza whispers into Phoenix's ear which makes Phoenix's blush deepen.

Erza grins.

* * *

The guild went home after that and Erza was changed back into her normal attire as she and Phoenix walk back to Erza's apartment. Once there, Erza locks the door after Phoenix walks in and wraps her arms around Phoenix's waist from behind. Phoenix moans as Erza begins leaving kisses on her neck and small hickeys here and there. Erza finds Phoenix's sweet spot and bites down on it.

Erza begins to strip Phoenix of her clothes as she uses her requip magic to take off her own as she did the first time they made love. Phoenix turns around as Erza stood naked before her. Phoenix kisses Erza as she brings her over to the bed. Phoenix pushes Erza on the bed and begins running her hands down her body. However, Phoenix winces as Erza touches a cracked rib.

"What happened?" Erza asks.

"Atlas's training." Phoenix says as Erza puts her beside her.

"Rest. I'm sure you'll be fine." Erza says as Phoenix gets up and goes to the bathroom.

Phoenix leans over the bathroom as she throws up. She growls as she realizes why this was happening. She clears her head, as well as her face, and walks back into the room and into Erza's bed.

* * *

_Next Morning... _

Phoenix was the first one up and walks to the guild in a rush after getting dressed. Mira was cleaning the bar and notices Phoenix's attitude was that of being grumpy.

"Mira?" Phoenix asks as she walks towards the bar.

"Hmm?" Mira says.

"Can I ask you a question?" Phoenix asks.

"Sure, what is it?" Mira says.

Meanwhile, Natsu and Gray had just arrived with angry looks on their faces. They notice Phoenix and Mira leaving urgently from the guild and wonder what was up with them. They ignore it and go back to throwing insults at each other. Lucy arrives as well along with Erza and Happy.

"Where's Phoenix?" Erza asks Natsu.

"She and Mira left a couple minutes ago in a hurry." Natsu replies.

(Mira and Phoenix)

Mira awaited patiently on Phoenix's bed as Phoenix did something in the bathroom.

Phoenix, trying to stay as calm as someone can be, looks down into the sink where four pregnancy test straps lay. All were positive. Phoenix heard Mira call her name. She ignores it and thinks of who the other parent was...Erza.

'B-But how?' Phoenix thinks to herself as Mira unlocks the door and notices the positive test straps.

"Is Erza...?" Mira asks.

"Yeah..." Phoenix says.

Mira takes the straps and throws them away. Phoenix was confused as Mira grabs her hand and takes Phoenix back to the guild after closing and locking the door to Phoenix's apartment. They enter and everyone stares. Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Happy, and Erza approach the two. Mira smirks and walks away. Phoenix slumps her shoulders as she realizes why Mira left. Everyone begins to question her.

"I-I'm pregnant." Phoenix murmurs and they barely heard her but Natsu stumbles back.

"What?" Erza asks.

"I'm pregnant." Phoenix says at regular level and the whole guild heard.

_"EH?!" _Everyone says.

_To Be Continued..._

_**Review!**_

_**~Alucard354565~**_


End file.
